


The Mermaids Want to Marry Aloth

by LunaRowena



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Silly Deadfire AU piece for April Fool's day.





	The Mermaids Want to Marry Aloth

**Author's Note:**

> Pillars Prompts Weekly #004/1: Beyond (April Fool’s)
> 
> This was written before Deadfire came out. I had fun writing this, if nothing else :P

The ship gently swayed as the waves lapped against it, but Lillian was used to it by now. Gideon, her wolf, hadn’t quite adjusted but there was nothing to be done about that. He lay hunched at her feet as she tapped her pen on her desk and sighed. There was nothing to be done about a lot right now. “So the merfolk have Aloth captive.”

“Yes,” Maia responded.

“So we mount a prison break?” Lillian dropped her head to her desk. “This is not what we needed right now. We need the merfolk on our side and we were making good progress on diplomatic channels. Weren’t we?” she asked to Pallegina.

“Yes.” Pallegina nodded. “That is the center of the problem. Aloth was too… diplomatic.”

Lillian looked back up. “Wait, what are you saying?”

“The princess was quite… taken with him.” She ruffled her feathers.

“Pallegina?”

“Aloth is not so much in prison as imprisoned in house arrest until he agrees to, uh, marry the princess,” Maia supplied.

Lillian fell back in her chair and snorted. Then giggled. Then full on laughed. “Oh, Aloth. I shouldn’t laugh. This is a serious problem. We can’t just leave him there.”

“To be perfectly blunt,” said Pallegina, “this might be the best way to get the mermaids on our side.”

Lillian shook her head. “Possibly. But we can’t use Aloth like that. He’s our friend. Or at least he’s my friend. I’m not going to stick him in an arranged marriage against his will over negotiations.” She sighed. “At the very least we need to talk to him and see how he’s doing. I’m assuming they’ll let us talk to him?”

“I do not see why not,” said Pallegina.

It was somewhat difficult to send a message down to the merfolk without their wizard, but eventually it was managed and a trip down with water breathing was negotiated for Lillian and Pallegina. They were lead into the palace and before the royal family.

“You want an audience with the wizard?” asked the King.

“Yes, your Highness.” Lillian bowed. “Although I suppose it wouldn’t work if we just asked you to let him go now?” she asked hopefully.

“Why should I do that?”

“Because… he’s my friend?”

“I’m afraid I can’t.” The king shook his head. “Now if he were your betrothed…”

Lillian looked hopefully at Pallegina.

“No,” Pallegina said.

“Right, um, we are still allowed to talk to our friend, right?” Lillian asked.

“Of course. You will find he is quite comfortable.”

A servant ushered them out a side door and down a hallway. After leading them through another couple passages, they came to a door.

Lillian opened the door to find Aloth sitting on a couch reading. “Aloth!” She rushed forward and hugged him.

“Lillain! Pallegina! It’s good to see you. I was hoping you would return. My grimoire is quite waterlogged.”

Lillian released Aloth from the hug. “I tried asking the King nicely to let you go and that didn’t work so we’ll have to fall on a backup plan.”

“Actually, Lillian, about that,” he coughed and blushed. “Anemone is actually quite, well, what I mean to say is–”

“Aloth, are you saying you actually want to marry the mermaid princess?”

“Well, under normal circumstances I would say marriage is a bit hasty, however in our present situation–”

Lillian threw her hands in the air, er, water. “This is probably the best possible outcome! We don’t have to break you out of house arrest! You’ll still travel with us, right?”

“I should be able to, yes.”

Pallegina rolled her eyes at Lillian’s exclamations. “So when is the wedding?”

“Um, it should be tomorrow.”

“Good!” said Lillian. “We can get everyone down for it!” She hugged Aloth again. “I’m so happy for you!”

“You have not even met this girl yet,” retorted Pallegina.

“I’m sure if she likes Aloth she’s wonderful.”

“If she likes Aloth, I am sure she has not met Iselmyr yet.”

“You’re just bitter because Iselmyr hits on you. Don’t let her get to you, Aloth.”

“I, uh, try not to.”

The next day, the wedding was beautiful and Edér cried and not just because Lillian had to restrain him from petting a jellyfish. The crew and Aloth and Anemone the mermaid princess sailed off to continue on their quest to deal with Eothas and all lived happily ever after. Except for Eothas. Maybe. This game hasn’t actually come out yet so I have no idea how this is supposed to go so everyone lived happily ever after :)


End file.
